


Moonlight Courses Through Your Veins

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Consent, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, M/M, School-age Wolfstar, Sex in the Prefect's Bathroom Trope Because I'm Weak, Sirius is Impatient and Gets What He Wants, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: “This isn’t a plot to just use me to get into the Prefects’ Bathroom for yourself again, is it?” The tension was nearly crackling at the seams.“No . . .” Sirius responded, whispering right into Remus’ ear, “I just want you.” Remus drew in a shaky breath and turning, he found himself looking straight into Sirius’ eyes. Big and soulful they were, the bastard. Remus felt his resolve quickly crumbling.





	Moonlight Courses Through Your Veins

 

 

 

 

 

>  With callused hands
> 
> I tasted
> 
> The softness of the moon
> 
> - [Sanober Khan](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8023620.Sanober_Khan).
> 
>  

Sirius Black couldn’t stop thinking about Remus Lupin. No matter what he did he could never get the thought of him out of his head because he kept drifting back in, with his stupid warm eyes and ridiculous sweaters and adorable . . . wait . . .

Okay, Sirius gave up. He secretly fancied the pants off Remus (and had for years, let’s be honest), and how could he not when he felt what he could do with his hands just a few weeks ago?

Sirius would tell everyone having sex with Remus was quite an accident, and maybe it was (in a storage cupboard while Remus was supposed to be doing Head Boy duties), but Sirius could not resist him, nor did he really want to.

He really wanted to do it again.

Really really really _really_ wanted to do it again.

He and Remus weren't necessarily exclusive, but between all the flushes and furtive glances his way the past two weeks, he figured Remus might want to again, too.

Now was a good opportunity, since he was banned (unfairly, he thought) from playing in the weekend's Quidditch match against Hufflepuff for a prank that James somehow got out of, so Remus volunteered to stay behind with Sirius.

It happened to be boiling out as it was one of the last weeks of the school year, and it was abnormally hot in Scotland. Sirius wondered why in the world a building cooling system charm had not yet been made and fanned himself while nothing but stifling air came in through the open windows. His tie was undone, the top few buttons on his shirt were popped off, the sleeves rolled up, and he had pulled his hair up into a bun earlier.

But it didn't help that he was also aroused, right there in the common room, sprawled on the couch thinking about his fun with Remus two weeks ago.

The person of his desires was sitting in the armchair next to him, very interested (or at least pretending to be) in reading his History of Magic textbook. Remus finally looked up at Sirius, a bit bewildered with how intently he was looking back at him.

“Yes?” he asked, swallowing and hoping to Merlin his want was kept back. Sirius drew closer to him and he tried not to breathe too much of him in, the smell of sweat and Sirius’s heavy scent that was both woody and sweet at the same time. He was sure he himself looked a fright, being drenched with sweat and all, but Sirius looked bloody delectable.

Sirius did not at all think Remus to look a fright, in fact he was as mesmerized by him as Remus was to Sirius. The humidity made his hair even curlier than usual and his eyes were bright with yearning and desire.

“Do you maybe . . . want to take a bath? In the Prefects' Bathroom? I know you have the password,” Sirius was slightly distracted by Remus wetting his lips. Remus blubbered a bit and failed to keep his cool.

“Do I . . . what?” His voice cracked a bit at the end. Sirius got even closer to Remus, letting the hair falling out of its bun tickle the side of his face.

“I’m going to melt any second now . . . please?” Sirius’ voice got lower. Remus ached to reach out and touch that soft hair, feel those pink lips, but he contained himself for the time being.

“This isn’t a plot to just use me to get into the Prefects’ Bathroom for yourself again, is it?” The tension was nearly crackling at the seams.

“No . . .” Sirius responded, whispering right into Remus’ ear, “I just want you.” Remus drew in a shaky breath and turning, he found himself looking straight into Sirius’ eyes. Big and soulful they were, the bastard. Remus felt his resolve quickly crumbling.

“Okay . . . we’ll have it your way,” he responded, and with that he pulled Sirius up by the arm and nearly ran out of the room with him, Sirius bewildered (but pleased) with how easy that had gone. Down they trod through the empty corridors until they got to the bathroom, Remus quickly saying the password (‘picklefarts’, Sirius noted with a snort). His mirth turned into surprise when Remus practically threw him into the room and slammed the door, immediately turning Sirius around and pushing his back to it.

Remus swiftly locked the door before it was his turn to whisper in Sirius’ ear.

“I don't know how much longer I could've gone,” Sirius had to use all his willpower to contain an embarrassing squeak at how his voice affected him. “without seeing you fall apart under my hands once more,” he said again, and Sirius really did let out a noise when Remus grabbed some of his hair that was falling out of its bun and pulled. Remus’ reasoning was that his hair was way too soft and perfect to _not_ do something to it.

Sirius let slip one more pleading ‘please?’ and Remus lost it.

Both hands now sliding securely into Sirius’ hair, he firmly kissed him. Sirius immediately moaned in his mouth, arms coming around his shoulders and kissing back with all his worth. Remus tugged on his hair again and Sirius opened his mouth to him, the taste of chocolate frogs and _Sirius_ flooding his senses. He had missed this more than he let on, although he thought he did a disastrous job of keeping his deep want inside of him.

For a long while they kissed, Remus not getting nearly enough of Sirius’ plush lips until they were both gasping for breath. Remus now turned his attention to Sirius’ pale neck, feeling the need to wreck the perfect skin, a canvas for him to paint on. He nibbled and bit there, Sirius gasping and arching into Remus, leg rubbing against him. Sirius felt so hot, not just from the heat but from the raw overpowering Remus in front of him, and he already felt ruined.

Remus slid his hands from the silky hair and down until they reached his arse, squeezing a bit as he nipped at an ear. Sirius would not stop moaning now. He happened to be very vocal, and Remus did not mind that one bit.

“Please, please, please,” Sirius gasped, as Remus slowly ground Sirius’ hips into his own.

“Please what?” he could barely reply, sucking and kissing down to Sirius’ collarbone now, Sirius gripping Remus’ tie so hard that he made it become undone.

“You, you, you,” Sirius babbled, eyes squeezed shut, “Here, on the floor, I don’t care where or what, just you, _Remus,_ ” he said his name almost reverently.

Remus pulled away and turned his back on Sirius, who let out a whimper to his embarrassment. But Remus just unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, pale back coming into view as he slipped it off. Sirius was drawn to the scars there, and he crept forward hesitatingly, touching the bruises and cuts with gentle fingers. Remus let out a shaky exhale when Sirius proceeded to kiss his back, his shoulder, his collarbone, until he had turned to face Remus and kissed his open mouth.

Remus raked his hand through Sirius’ hair before taking out the bun and letting it flow free. He pulled on the strands harder now, which made Sirius pull loose from the kiss to tilt his head back and let his eyelashes flutter shut.

When he opened his eyes once more, Remus was looking at him with such passion and intensity that Sirius couldn't help but feel that burning rush of desire all the more greatly. To everyone else Remus was just a smart, normal student who kept to himself, but Sirius _really_ knew him — handsome, overbearing _sex god,_ especially now with his hair curly and falling in his face, lips red and swollen, and chest gleaming with sweat.

Remus was speaking to him but Sirius couldn't hear him in his daze, openly staring at the other man. Remus laughed, a little self consciously now when he realized this and repeated himself.

“I asked if you wanted to take a bath then,” he murmured, getting in close and whispering into Sirius’ ear. Sirius nodded fervently, too hot and sticky and aching to do anything but agree.

Remus smoothed his hands up Sirius’ chest before helping him out of it and immediately taking a nipple in his mouth. Floods of pleasure engulfed Sirius and he thought maybe they could forgo the bath, until Remus stepped back and started filling the bathtub.  

Sirius hurriedly slipped off his trousers and pants and he sat down on the side of the tub to wait. He preened a bit as Remus turned to ask him a question and instead visibly gulped. When the tub filled up to an acceptable amount, Sirius slipped in, turned around, and rested his arms on the side of the bath, looking up at Remus expectantly.

Remus was in the process of unzipping his trousers when he couldn't bear the sight of Sirius with his lips falling open and his deep eyes looking up at him as if he was the most beautiful man in the world. He crossed the distance and bent down, and before Sirius could say anything, captured his mouth in a searing kiss. After a few moments he released him and rubbed his thumb over Sirius’ bottom lip.

“You look like a mermaid right now, not the ones in the Great Lake, but the ones in Muggle fairy tales,” Remus whispered, now cradling a cheekbone that was rising in a pink blush. But Sirius wiggled impatiently.

“Then come on!” he said before pouting and it was all Remus could do not to go in there with his pants still on.

From his pocket Remus produced a little bottle that Sirius remembered from last time before taking the rest of his clothes off. Sirius nearly lost his grip on the side of the bathtub when Remus’ body was revealed because _Merlin_ he had missed that.

Sirius stayed where he was when Remus entered the bath, the latter pushing up against Sirius’ back. Remus’ calloused hands placed themselves on Sirius’ collarbone then slowly down his chest, stopping for a moment at his nipples, before continuing down his stomach, around his hips, and finally stopping to give a little tug to his cock. Sirius groaned before letting his head fall back onto Remus’ shoulders, Remus kissing his jaw as he did so.

Remus then let his hands slide down Sirius’ thighs and back to cup his arse, squeezing as he said, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Sirius pulled away and turned around when he noticed Remus’ concerned look and barely concealed shakiness in his voice. He placed a hand on Remus’ neck before kissing his cheekbone, his nose, his lips.

“Yes,” Sirius murmured back, “I really, really, do,” and Remus captured his lips in a kiss once more, grabbing the little bottle from the side of the bath and uncapping it as Sirius twisted his hands into Remus’ hair in anticipation. Remus made Sirius turn around as he put some lubricant on his fingers

Sirius could barely ask, “Is that waterproof?” before Remus was sinking a finger up into him and the question was lost as he instead scrambled to get a hold on the edge of the tub. His elbows dug into the hard floor yet he could barely feel it as Remus crooked his finger and red hot pleasure washed over Sirius’ body.

Another finger was added, achingly slow, the heat burning him up inside. Sirius couldn’t take it, could hear himself shamelessly begging for _more._ He groaned in frustration as Remus just added a third finger, Sirius hiding his face in his arms as Remus chuckled. Sirius moved his arse back against Remus’ fingers and happened to grind on his cock as he did so, Remus’ laugh turning into a moan.

Remus’ fingers were taken out and Sirius whimpered, but before he could say anything more Remus pulled Sirius’ head back up from his arms with his hair and pushed up inside him with — finally! — his cock. With his hair pulled taut in Remus’ grasp and his cock buried deep within him, Sirius couldn’t help but practically squirm with delight.

“I don’t know how I could have resisted you before now,” Remus rasped before pulling out to the tip and slamming back in, jolting a gasp out of Sirius.

“I - I don’t know how you did either,” Sirius tried to say, as the delicious burn filled his senses, hard ache sliding against his sweet spot. One hand still tangled in Sirius’ hair, Remus’ other one gripped onto Sirius’ hip, helping him pound down onto his cock as the water splashed against the sides of the bath from the force of it.

Sirius closed his eyes and relished in the overbearing pleasure coursing through him, Remus centering in on the sweet tightness closed around his cock and the breathy pants coming from Sirius’ open mouth. Their motions were getting more frantic now, signalling that they were close, desperation driving them both to no end. Remus grasped Sirius’ cock once more before pulling his hair more so that his neck was within reach and biting down on the white skin there.

It was too much for Sirius and his back arched and brow furrowed as the practically unbearable relief swept through him, barely registering that Remus was coming too. As the shock of it receded, the two couldn’t help but laugh satedly and Remus kissed Sirius’s brow before gently pulling out. Sirius was shaking so much in the afterglow that he lost his grip on the tub and drifted into the water before Remus caught him and helped him around.

With his sleepy eyes, Sirius took in the sight that was Remus, with hair a mess from the heat and eyes aglow, a warm smile seemingly fixed on his face for good, and skin looking golden in the low light. In contrast to what he was doing just moments ago, he softly tucked some of Sirius’ hair behind his ear, and and Sirius fell for him all the more, if that was possible.

“I think I might love you,” he mumbled, before clutching onto Remus and burying his face into the spot between Remus’ neck and shoulder, suddenly overcome with emotion.

“I love you too,” Remus responded quietly, and from where Sirius was positioned he could feel Remus’ heart beating rapidly. He released his hold on Remus and instead took one of his hands, placing it on his own heart to let Remus know that he truly felt the same. He kissed Remus’ hand before letting it go and he swore he could see tears in his lover’s eyes.

But Remus just looked down at the water and raised an eyebrow. “We’ve dirtied the water, so there goes our bath,” he said, but not without merriment. Sirius just gave him his wolfish grin.

“Worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so I hope it's alright.


End file.
